


Christmas Sweaters

by hunter6289



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter6289/pseuds/hunter6289
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can't be a couple at work, so Clint finds a way to show they are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Sweaters

“Could you be any more obvious?” Jasper complained as he walked into Phil’s office.

Phil answered with a confused “what are you talking about?”

“Like you don’t know.” At Phil’s confused and faintly irritated look, “you really haven’t noticed, but you notice _everything_.”

“What haven’t I noticed Jasper?”

“You and Barton.”

“What about me and Barton?”

“It’s like you are are doing the obnoxious, matching Christmas sweater thing. I can’t believe you haven’t noticed that he wears the same colored shirt as you everyday.” Jasper answered with a disbelieving shake of his head. As he went to exit the office Jasper added, “and just so you know, no one has a problem with you two being together, but just try to tone it down a bit.”

When Phil thought about it, he realized that Jasper was right, and Clint’s morning routine made much more sense. Clint would always wait for Phil to get dressed before he picked out his own clothes.  Phil was still surprised that he never realized it before, he saw Clint everyday and never made the connection. In a way it was touching because while they were at work they couldn't touch or act like a couple, but Clint had found a way to show that they were together.

 


End file.
